


The Right Answer

by OvO_Cloud



Series: Tu me manques [4]
Category: Under the Red Hood
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: Tu me manques [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661644
Kudos: 2





	The Right Answer

我时常思考自己对那个男孩的看法，尤其是在他离去之后。  
第一次遇到杰森的时候，我并没有意识到这孩子相较于其他同龄的孩子而言是个更加矛盾，更加复杂的个体。但自从见到他的那一刻起我就认定，他本质上是个好孩子，只是需要正确的引导。他目前的观念和态度都处于非常敏感的阶段，而我要将他领到一条正确的道路上去。所以我将杰森带回来，试着改变他。  
杰森是个很有天赋的孩子。他桀骜，张扬，充满野性，但同时他又活泼，灵巧，充满好奇。他在哥谭街头的黑暗中度过童年，但他又如此阳光，抱着满心的热忱。  
杰森是个过于固执的孩子，他在打击罪犯方面与我有着很大的分歧。我们为此争吵过很多次，但最终他无法说服我，我也鲜有机会能让他妥协。这种时候，他经常坐在蝙蝠车里和我赌气，要么一言不发，要么张口就说脏话——但后者每次都被我明令禁止。那是他的坏习惯之一，连同抽烟一起，我必须让他改掉。  
可惜我再也没有这个机会了。

我还记得杰森第一次穿上罗宾制服的情景。  
我穿着蝙蝠装，等待那男孩换好制服出现在我跟前。蝙蝠车就停在正前方，而我背后则是仍在无休无止分析数据的蓝色显示屏。  
“要走了，杰森。如果你在家都不能快速着装，我很担心你执行任务的效率。”我提高音量环顾四周，阿尔弗雷德端着两杯咖啡走过来，向我提起迪克当时穿罗宾装的样子，大概是在替那孩子解围。  
我笑了笑，从阿尔弗雷德那里接过一杯咖啡。  
杰森动作太慢了。当然，他多半是故意的——因为我看到他偷偷溜到了计算机阵列后边，我猜他想吓吓我——他总喜欢这么做，喜欢制造一些“惊喜”，或是其他的什么小把戏。  
“杰森，赶快过来，否则我就独自巡逻去了。”我装作没有看见他，故意将头扭到一边。  
“哈！”紧接着男孩的声音从天而降，他灵巧地跳到我身边，成功打翻了阿尔弗雷德手里的餐盘，我忍着笑意，喝了口咖啡。  
“吃惊吧！”他看看阿尔弗雷德，又瞧瞧我，满脸自豪。  
“差一点。”我知道自己这次没法绷住表情了，所以我冲他笑笑。  
“你肯定被我吓到了！”他伸出一根手指来，露出一副“这就是真相”的表情，开始大展拳脚，释放过于旺盛的精力——我知道他等不及了，毕竟这可是他第一次跟我一起出去夜巡。  
“快走，老头子！”他灵活地转身，小小的披风在身后飘扬，“有坏人等着我们去抓！”  
他翻了个跟头，在蝙蝠车上站定。  
我几乎敢肯定那一定是他一生中最开心的时刻，就像他自己说的那样。  
我永远记得他说的那句话，和他说那句话时的模样。  
自那一刻起我知道自己给那个男孩带来了什么，我知道他和我在一起很幸福，而我也明白，自己遇到他是一件多么幸运的事情。

杰森是个对许多事情都充满好奇心的孩子，而他又生性固执，这给我造成了不少困扰。很多问题我不知道该怎么回答他，有的问题则是我无法回答，所以我通常选择沉默。  
我还记得曾经有一次他这么问我。  
“你是我的英雄，布鲁斯。”他的眼睛闪闪发亮，“那么对你来说，我是什么呢？”  
这是个孩子提出的问题，而这孩子同样是我的助手。我思考自己是否应该从父亲的角度来回答，亦或是以一个导师的身份。  
我在那孩子期待的目光中沉默着，寻找着一个合理的，正确的解答。  
一瞬间有很多的词语在我的脑海中闪现出来，我一一掠过，去寻找最接近正确答案的那一个。  
有那么一秒钟我想说，你是我的孩子。但下一刻，脑海中又兀地闪过“天使”这个单词。我思忖许久，终于得出一个最为客观的回答。  
“你是我的罗宾。”我这么说道。  
那孩子听到这话几乎蹦起来，看上去高兴坏了，他开心地围着我转了好几圈。“我是罗宾！”他欢呼着，也不知道重复了多少遍，“我是蝙蝠侠的罗宾！”  
但其实我刚一说完就后悔了。  
我不认为我给出了一个好的答案，但那孩子看上去非常开心，我也只好继续保持沉默。

事实上，在他离去的这段时间里，我一直活在自责和愧疚之中。他还是个孩子，还没有完全的能力去帮助他人，甚至是救助自己，而身为他的监护人，他的父亲，我却没能保护好他。  
那孩子曾说，成为罗宾是他一生中最幸福的事情，但我真的给他这份幸福了吗？我将他带离哥谭黑暗的街头，但同样也将他引进了另一个黑暗的世界里。也许他作为一个孩子还承担不起这份责任，虽然他理解那份黑暗，比起同龄的孩子更为成熟——但这于他而言仍然为时过早。  
前两天我从公司回来的时候正碰上一对父子，那孩子的年龄和杰森差不多，恰巧也问了他父亲同样的问题。  
而他父亲回答他说，“你也是我的英雄。”  
我听到那个回答的时候愣住了。  
也许这就是我一直寻找的最准确的答案，因为那包含着对一个孩子的肯定，并且避免了过于亲近或是疏远。  
我开始思考自己是否回答错了很多其他的问题。  
杰森是个直率的孩子，他像一张白纸，又像是一条直线，他问的任何问题都需要一个非常明确的答复，但这样的答复我往往难以给出。  
虽然每一个问题我都经过深思熟虑才回答他，但我却无法保证我是对的。  
我渐渐地对自己产生质疑。我开始思考自己对他的教育方式，和相处方式是不是正确的。

布鲁斯叹了口气，坐在电脑前，将杰森小时候的照片调出来。他原本只想拖住一张图片，结果一不小心却让照片铺满了整个屏幕。  
那一瞬间回忆全都涌进来，淹没了一切。而在所有的回忆当中，杰森的那个问题又一次清晰地浮现出来。  
“你是我的英雄，布鲁斯。”杰森仰着头，充满期待地望着他。“那么对你来说，我是什么呢？”  
男孩等待着一个答案，而布鲁斯不知道自己究竟该如何作答。  
当阿尔弗雷德端着咖啡来到椅子边上的时候，布鲁斯接过咖啡，轻声道出了自己的疑惑——这个问题要怎么回答才正确？  
老管家沉默地看了一眼身后的蝙蝠车，那上边一个人也没有。  
“我认为，”阿尔弗雷德淡淡地开口，“无论您怎么回答，对于杰森少爷来说，都会是正确的答案。”

有时候人们过分专注于寻找正确的答案，却忘记了问题本身蕴含的意义。  
也许杰森需要的仅仅是一个回应。布鲁斯靠在椅背上，看着屏幕上那个男孩矫健的身影，看着他在天空中飘扬的披风，看着他开心的笑容。  
那是世界上最幸福的男孩，因为他是蝙蝠侠的罗宾。  
或许最好的答案是什么都不说。布鲁斯低下头，抿了一口咖啡，转头看向蝙蝠车的方向。  
或许从很早以前开始，他就欠那男孩一个拥抱。


End file.
